Messages
by NinetailedJay
Summary: After Battle City Mai has disappeared. The only way Joey can try to help her is by leaving her messages on her phone as she never answers when he calls. Just a little one-shot, MaiXJoey. Rated K


"Messages"

Just a little one-shot set after Battle City. Mai hasn't been heard from and all Joey can do is keep leaving her messages on her phone.

* * *

Wednesday 22th October - 3.00pm

'Hey Mai, It's your favorite pal Joey Wheeler, the best duelist around. A group of us are going to the beach to celebrate the end of the Battle City Tournament. A bit of light relief after what we all went through. If you're feeling up to it join us. Domino beach, 11am on Saturday. Don't forget to bring your sexy bikini which I know you must own, even if it will be to cold for you to wear it. Haha, anyway see you then Mai.'

Sunday 26th October. 1.15pm

'So I'm guessing you were to busy to come to the beach yesterday. It's fine, it was too cold for swimming anyway but we just had a picnic on the beach... Well before it began to rain, haha. It sucks you weren't there though. I don't know if you got my message, and you never seem to answer your phone, is it broken? I'll pop round your place next weekend and see if I can do the old Joey Wheeler trick to get your phone working again. Did I ever tell you I'm the best at sorting out mechanical..ughh problems. I'll see ya next weekend Mai.'

Saturday 15th November. 5.00pm

'Hey Mai I've visited your place twice now, it's nearly been a whole month since Battle City ended. I asked your landlady and she says you've left for a bit and didn't say when you were coming back. Please Mai if anything is wrong you can talk to me, we're friends and that's what we're here for, to help each other. I'll tell the others that I saw you but you've had to go away to see distant family. That way they won't worry about you, even though I will.'

Thursday 20th November 10.00am

'Happy Birthday Mai! Wow you're really getting old, pretty soon you'll be getting wrinkles, so you betta hurry up and find yourself a man. I hope you're well Mai, I just wish you would pick up, or call me back some time. Just something to let me know you're okay. Serenity wanted me to wish you a happy Birthday too, she made you a birthday card and I said I'd post it to you... but I don't know where you are. So I can't... even though I promised... Anyway I've posted it through your letter box so make sure you swing by your place soon and pick it up. Anyway my dinner is ready, Steak and shrimp with mash potato and rice. Mmmmm, it smells delicious you better be jealous Mai. Later.'

Thursday 25th December 01.45am

'Merry Christmas Mai, I got ya a present so you'll have to come home soon and get it, otherwise I'll be more than happy to keep it for myself. Everyone wishes you a Merry Christmas and they all hope your family problem gets sorted out soon as they miss you. And even though they don't realize that's a lie and that you don't have family problems, I know they miss you. I miss you Mai, no one is here to put me in my place. I won a duel against Yugi the other day and none of them could stick me cause my ego got so big. Nahaha, they needed you to come along with a great big pin of an insult to pop my big head and bring me to reality. Well jokes aside we want you back Mai, whatever happened when you were... were stuck in the shadows... none of it matters, it was fake, an illusion, but we aren't. We're your friends who are here for you. Neh, anyway stop making me say all this wishy washy friendship stuff, that's normally Tea's job. I just Hope you're safe, and warm, somewhere where you aren't lonely, cause that's the worse. Merry Christmas.'

Wednesday 31st December 11.44pm

'Hap-Happy new year Maaii. *hic* I- I couldn't sttop thinking about you so- so I thought I'd give you a call... Well it's not a *hic* call anymore but a recorded message instead... stupid phone... You should see the stars tonight Mai... They're j-juust so beautiful like you. *hic* But don't tell Mai I called her beautiful *hic* she'd probably slap me right across the- the face. And boy does she had a *hic* mean slap. HEY TRISTAN MY CUPS EMPTY! Mai, come back to me soon.'

Thursday 1st January 2.00pm

'Ok I need to apologies. I listened to that message last night and Mai don't listen to anything I said ok... Not because they weren't true... they were... but that's not the point. How about, we forget what happened last night and start clean afresh. whew...never let me go to a party with Tristan and Duke ever again, I don't think I'll shake this headache till the middle of next year. Oh i made my new years resolution. And it's that I'm not ganna give up on ya Mai. I didn't during Battle City and I won't now. I know I failed during battle city, I couldn't beat Marik and you had to spend so long on your own in the shadows. But I promise I won't let you walk away from us and never come back. Just so you know... Ahh jeese this hangover is making my eyes watery. Happy new year Mai.'

Monday 12th January 4.30pm

'Mai... I don't know how I know, but I'm sure you're listening to these messages. Even though you never pick up, or call back, hell you don't even send a text message in return, I know. I sometimes feel that every time I leave a message you are one step closer to being back home with us. Hell sometimes I'm talking and getting things off my chest which makes me feel loads better, all that's missing is you voice talking back and telling me about your problems. I wish you would talk then I could point out that you're thinking all wrong and that we are your friends who care for you and there is no reason why you shouldn't come back right now. Please Mai, pick up the phone and talk to me, even if it is just to call me a dummy.'

Sunday 25th January 4.00pm

'Hey, guess who just turned 17. Yours truly. I got some awesome presents, Yugi got me some super awesome rare cards for my deck, Tea got me a brand new Deck holster, Tristan and Duke added some modifications to my duel disk and Serenity made me some Red-eyes Pajamas. I'm sensing a theme, am I too predictable. I mean not everything in my life is about Duel monsters...right...I'm sure there must be something else I'm into... Nah who am I kidding Duel monsters is so awesome I don't need anything else in my life. Haha, well I better get going, the guys are holding a surprise birthday party for me which they don't think I know about. It's gonna be awesome, I'll tell you about it tomorrow, I just wish you could be here.'

Sunday 25th January 5.49pm

"Hold on Tristan, before I go in I just need to.. make a call."

"But everyone is inside waiting to jump out and say surprise for you."

"Yeah well you blabbed the secret to me anyway so I know what the surprise is. Anyway you can go in there and hold them for a few moments. I won't be long.

"Alright, but don't be too long. It won't be your birthday forever."

"I won't."

'Hey Mai... I know I said I'd call you tomorrow but I can't wait. I look forward to having some reason to call you and leave a message, even though I know you won't ever talk back. Everyday I'm looking around trying to spot you in the crowd, or at least that one day when I call you'll pick up. Nowadays I wouldn't even care if you didn't say anything back, just that I'd know you were okay enough to pick up the phone. The way I look feel every time I'm talking to you, or thinking about what to say I... I haven't' said anything till now because I'm scared it would just drive you away forever... But It's my birthday and so I thought.. What the hell...'

'Mai I'm in love with you, I think we were always gravitating towards each other in that way, even if we ignored it. But we never fought it Mai, it always seemed so natural to us... And your absence only emphasis what you meant to me, and I don't want to be all sappy and clique, I'm just telling the honest to God truth Mai, I love you.'

"Joey..."

'Jesus, I'm so desperate to hear your voice I swear I'm hearing things.'

"Joey, you're not hearing things. I'm sorry Joey for what I've done... But if it makes things any better... I love you too."

Joey held his phone at arms length. He swore he heard Mai's voice but the screen was telling him he was on the recording of a message and not an actuall phone call.

"Hey Dummy, are you gonna turn round or what?"

Joey spun round and his jaw dropped. He stumbled forward, dropping his phone to the ground in his haste to touch Mai, to make sure his mind was playing tricks on him. Sure enough his hand found hers and he was able to clasp it. She felt warm and her fingers wrapped around his own.

"Happy Birthday Joey."

* * *

So there is the one-shot. I might tweak parts of it, I think I could get Joey to speak more Joey like and I'm not too sure about the end.

Please let me know what you think!

~NinetailedJay


End file.
